


i'm destined for anything at all

by mariechen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariechen/pseuds/mariechen
Summary: Somewhere else down there was Clarke.His right thumb stroked over his left wrist. He knew the words inked into it by heart.See you soon.They accompanied him since he was three years old.Soulmate AU - The last words your soulmate speaks to you are inked on your wrist in their handwriting





	i'm destined for anything at all

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU - The last words your soulmate speaks to you are inked on your wrist in their handwriting

Bellamy stared at the burning earth beneath him. The bottle of liquor - to be opened on earth - in his hand. The wax sigil that closed the bottle for almost a hundred years was broken. Even though the bottle never made it down to the earth with the other Arkers. Bellamy carefully placed it back on the windowsill, wondering. Maybe the bottle would fulfill its purpose the next time.   

The next time.

Bellamy shook his head.

In the span of six months they left space, got back to earth after almost 100 years, fought wars on the first thought inhabitable planet, and had to flee back to space again after not even a year on the ground. 

They only been on earth for such a short part of his life. But Bellamy felt a deep ache in his bones to return to the planet. To breathe real, fresh air, not the stale reused one here in the Ark. To eat fresh food and drink fresh water, not Murphy’s recycled piss. To be able to go somewhere without bounds.  

But below him the earth didn’t even look like the earth anymore. For decades the people on the Arc longingly looked down on their green planet. Now there were no more greens, browns or large bodies of water. Just a burning smoky orange planet.

And somewhere down on that destroyed planet (the second time in only one hundred years, gods humanity sucked) was his sister, trying to be a leader to over a thousand people who never got along when there were miles of land between them, confined in close quarters for 5 years.

Somewhere else down there was Clarke. 

 

His right thumb stroked over his left wrist. He knew the words inked into it by heart.

_ See you soon. _

They accompanied him since he was three years old.  

Sometimes in the darkness of their room, their mum out somewhere with someone, and his sister under the floor, he let himself imagine. 

He let himself imagine the moment his soulmate would speak their last words to him. Most of the scenarios in his head did not have a happy end. Living on the Ark and being one of it’s lower class citizens brought dangers with them, Bellamy, young as he was, did understand. So he saw his soulmate getting dragged away by guards, his soulmate being sucked into space, his soulmate staring at him with sad eyes before he was going to be floated and them both holding onto each other as the Ark slowly broke away around them.

But if he dared to, late in the night, plagued by nightmares, he imagined himself and his soulmate side by side on earth, skin wrinkly of old age, promising to see each other on the other side.

Other then these late night ponderings Bellamy did not spend much time dwelling on his soulmate. Life was hard enough without the constant chattering of how special he was because he had these markings on his wrist. 

Not many people on the Ark could show off a soulmate tattoo like him. Most of the generations on the Arc wore a blank space on their wrist. A sign that they did not have a soulmate, or simply would never meet to exchange any words. With seemed very possible now that Bellamy thought about it, since a lot of people were still living on the earth, thousands of kilometers away from them.  

Bellamy’s thoughts were interrupted as Raven joined him. The heavy silence of loss hung over them.

 

“She’s not dead.”

He heard Raven sigh next to him. “Bellamy. I know we both want to believe that. We all survived a lot of awful things. But not even Clarke could survive this.” She vaguely gestured to the burning earth.

“Raven. What were her last words to me before we split up?”

Raven’s brows furrowed. “Her last … ” Then her eyes widen and she turned towards him. “You mean?” 

He tugged back the red hazmat suit to show Raven his wrist. “They do not say  _ hurry _ .”

Tears formed in Raven’s eyes. “Are you sure?”

“I saw her writing down 99 names. That’s when I knew. I mean, I think I knew before that but after that I  _ knew _ . It’s her handwriting. Somehow she managed to survive. She’s alive somewhere down there, all by herself for the next five years.”    

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this a bit after the season finale but since season 5 is finally nearing i found the motivation to post this!  
> tumblr is mereadingandstuff, my messages are always open if you wanna scream


End file.
